Me, I'm not
by jwulee
Summary: De défaites en pertes, en passant par l'incalculable douleur d'aimer, Harry avait vu sa vie se peindre d'ombres. De déceptions en chagrins il n'avait su que faire. OS. Slash.


**Me, I'm not.**

**Disclaimer** **: On va s'entendre, pour la ixième fois j'en conviens, sur une chose. JKR est l'incroyable génie derrière Harry Potter. Je ne fais que des fanfictions pour lesquelles je ne retire aucune compensation monétaire.**

**Avertissement : oui, oui. Je vais aborder le thème de l'homosexualité. Si ça vous trouble, je m'en excuse, il existe une manière de vous sentir bien très rapidement (c'est presque magique)…appuyez sur la croix en haut de votre écran à droite…ceux qui confondent la droite et la gauche…la croix est dans un carré rouge :)**

**Autrement…c'est une fiction triste. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne rigole pas. **

**Je n'ai pas l'intention de produire une suite, je n'ai pas davantage l'intention de produire une scène où se déroulera des actes sexuels d'une quelconque nature.**

**Oh….aussi…ce sera court.**

**Ceux qui ont parcouru les lignes précédentes sans subir de dommage et bien…bonne lecture!**

**Une autre petite note. Me, I'm not c'est le titre d'une chanson de Nine Inch Nails. On m'a spécifié que c'est un péché d'écrire cela ainsi...c'est sans doute vrai. Le fait est que j'ai pris un titre de chanson que je trouvais accrocheur et que je l'ai utilisé pour orné ma fanfiction. Si c'est grammaticalement incorrect je m'en excuse.**

**Prologue**

Avoir vécu tant d'années avec la promesse d'un sourire futur. Avoir espéré, vainement, d'un avenir prometteur. S'être même promis fréquemment que demain serait meilleur. Et trouver demain amèrement décevant.

Avoir eu des souffrances à faire blêmir de gêne la mort. De ces cicatrices qui vous zigzaguent le cœur, de ces blessures qui vous déchirent, qui vous font hurler, qui vous font espérer que votre dernier souffle s'ensuivra. Et le souffle suivant ne sera jamais le dernier.

Avoir connu l'amour et en avoir été déçu. Avoir connu l'amitié, n'avoir juré que par elle…et maintenant ne jurer que contre elle. Avoir derrière soi un passé houleux et n'espérer qu'au réveil que la magie opère…que le soleil se lève enfin, qu'il éclaire sans l'ombre d'un doute nos lendemains incertains.

Il n'avait connu que la misère, que la déception, que la perte. Des amours qui s'effritent, des confiances qui se perdent, des deuils qui ne cessent de s'accumuler.

Et des deuils il en avait appris la saveur avant même d'apprendre à marcher. À quelque part on aurait pu croire qu'un sombre destin lui en voulait. À quelque part on aurait pu croire qu'une sombre fée marraine lui avait jeté un mauvais sort…et à quelque part c'était peut-être vrai.

Il avait suffisamment vécu pour apprendre à détester la vie. Il n'avait pas assez vécu pour goûter toutes ses saveurs, mais le dilemme qui lui restait était de savoir s'il voulait raffiner ses goûts, s'il lui restait assez d'espoir, s'il lui restait assez de force, s'il en avait tout simplement envie.

Harry, 26 ans, sorcier, sauveur du monde, seul.

Il avait eu des amis, la guerre les avait décimés, les conflits les avaient séparés. Il lui en restait quelques uns, mais il semblait s'enliser dans les pertes nombreuses et ne semblait voir ceux qui lui demeuraient.

Il avait vu l'amour, plusieurs fois plutôt qu'une. Et à chaque fois il avait cru qu'on lui brisait le cœur. Peut-être ne savait-il pas comment s'y prendre? Peut-être était-il trop centré sur lui-même? Peut-être était-ce les autres qui avaient sérieusement un problème? Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il n'avait pas pu, statistiquement, mal tombé autant de fois. Il avait donc entamé une longue, et douloureuse, analyse de sa personne. De constats en révélations, il avait, petit à petit, ouvert les yeux sur qui il était. Et depuis ce jour il avait commencé à sentir quelque chose d'étrange lui travailler les entrailles. Un phénomène unique…il avait eu honte.

Il n'avait pas vu la joie qui l'entourait, il avait vu la détresse.

Il n'avait pas vu l'espoir, il avait vu le découragement.

Il n'avait pas vu les lendemains, il avait vu les journées perdues.

Il n'avait pas vu l'amour de gens qui l'entouraient, il avait vu le vide de ceux qui avaient péri.

Il n'avait pas vu la chance d'avoir vécu l'amour, il avait vu l'horreur d'avoir cessé d'aimé.

Il n'avait pas vu les soleils, il avait vu l'obscurité.

Il n'avait pas vu la vie, il avait vu la mort.

Il ne voyait plus son reflet dans la glace…il n'y voyait plus rien du tout.

Le goût même du bonheur le répugnait. Le bonheur, croyait-il, était gage de souffrance, le bonheur ne perdurait pas, le bonheur n'était qu'une définition normative établie par une société. Il n'entrait pas dans les normes. Les normes ne prévoyaient pas qu'un individu puisse vivre autant d'épreuves dans une même vie, les normes n'avaient pu prévoir le drame d'une existence poussée à cet extrême. Le bonheur était donc un concept qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Oui il avait eu ses lots de moments heureux, comme des pauses entre les périodes où il a cru perdre la tête. On ne vous prépare jamais à souffrir autant…

Il avait aimé Cho, le coup de foudre fut éphémère.

Il avait aimé Ginny pour se rendre compte au courant de leur relation qu'il aimait les hommes.

Il avait voulu en mourir. Mais le survivant ne succomberait pas à si peu, s'en était presque une malédiction. Il avait fini par accepter.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait aimé Drago, brièvement, convenons-en.

Severus était ensuite entré dans sa vie. L'homme l'avait fait souffrir, l'avait fait pleurer, l'avait presque brisé, et il avait fini par le laisser. Harry s'était retrouvé dépourvu, car malgré l'enfer de leur quotidien, il avait tellement aimé le maître de potions, il l'aimait encore, chaque seconde passé sans lui arrachait jusqu'à l'âme. Mais force-t-on jamais quelqu'un à nous aimer.

Errer ensuite de relations potentielles en relations déchus où nous demeurent en arrière goût amer que les souvenirs de ce qui ne sera plus.

Mais comment pouvait-il aimer qui que soit d'autre alors que son cœur était encore épris de Severus? Comment pouvait-il espérer trouver l'amour alors qu'il savait que son âme-sœur ne l'aimait pas. Et il glissait sur une pente dangereuse. Il devenait prêt à tout…même à promettre à l'homme aimé mers et mondes, tout pour que Severus en vienne à le reprendre près de lui. C'est tout ce qu'Harry désirait : la proximité de Severus…même pas son amour. Et à quelque part il fallait constater le pathétisme.

C'est certainement pathétique d'être prêt à accepter de souffrir pour ne serait-ce que partager le quotidien de celui que nous aimons. C'est certainement pathétique d'oublier tout le mal que nous avons eu…pire encore d'être partant pour renouveler l'expérience simplement parce que nous ne pouvons faire CE deuil-là.

Harry se détestait seulement à y penser.

**POV Harry**

**Me I'm not**. Je ne suis pas heureux.

Et peut-être suis-je en train de bêtement m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'ai vécu énormément et ces temps-ci tout ce que je semble en mesure de faire c'est de me souvenir de l'horreur, de m'y accrocher et de ne rien vouloir voir d'autre. Vous voyez? Je suis même lucide, je vois la grosse bêtise que je suis en train de produire (vous ne direz faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas la voir, mais bref) et pourtant je demeure confortablement les deux pieds dans ma me…J'ai certainement trop de décorum pour mentionner la suite.

Je l'aime.

Je ne suis pas prêt à passer à autre chose. Un an que je ne suis plus avec, un an que je ne vis plus. La vie me semble terne, seul lui, même de noir vêtu irise mon chemin. Et en même temps, il le décolore aussi par sarcasmes, railleries et absence.

Je le vois jour et nuit, au travail, dans mes rêves, le réel se confond à l'irréel et bientôt je ne sais plus rien discerner et ne me reste que l'impression que tout est erroné.

J'ai tenté de l'oublier, mais il demeure là près de moi et pourtant aussi inaccessible que le sourire de Lord Voldemort lui-même. Comme si le drame de ma vie se résumait à vouloir conquérir l'impossible.

Je le vois passer tout près de moi, je le vois ne pas me regarder, je le vois presque presser le pas et comme un piètre pantin je me surprends à espérer qu'il se retourne, prenant conscience de ma présence et qu'il me lance :

- Potter, toujours comme votre père! Incapable de demeurer hors de mon chemin!

- Potter, cessez de rêvasser et reprenez votre chemin!

- Potter, cessez d'espérer, je n'ai rien à faire de vous!

Et puérilement il me reste ce dernier espoir :

- Harry, j'ai fait une lamentable erreur. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir. Merci de m'avoir attendu. Je promets de prendre soin de toi.

**Me I'm not**. Je ne suis pas idiot…mais j'y crois

Mais il passe son chemin, sans m'adresser la parole. Et à ce moment même les insultes les plus crues m'auraient apparu comme délicates. Plus délicate que l'inexistence.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, une larme déferlant sur ma joue, j'aimerais presque l'entendre hurler :

- Potter! Votre pathétisme vous tuera!

Mais il s'éloigne toujours, sa cape battant l'air soudainement glacé. Il ne se retournera pas, il ne parlera pas, il ne m'aimera pas. Et à cette larme s'ajouteront les suivantes, autant de larmes qu'est grande ma détresse de me savoir seul. J'aimerais presque que la main d'Hermione se pose sur mon épaule, j'aimerais l'entendre dire :

- Ça ira Harry. Je suis là.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Elle, comme les autres, je l'ai fait fuir. À grand coup de silence et de déprime. Elle, comme les autres.

Je suis seul parce que je l'ai voulu, je suis seul car je n'ai pas su faire face.

**Me I'm not. **

Voilà pour ce petit…et minuscule OS. J'en avais envie…un petit truc léger ( Oo) en attendant que je termine les 3 ou 4 chapitres que j'ai en suspends…flemme quand tu nous tiens :S


End file.
